Marriage Between Friends
by Chimomo
Summary: Four stories that take place before and after X-2, between four different pairings: Tidus/Yuna, Baralai/Paine, Rikku/Gippal, and Lulu/Wakka. The stories will each be different, but relate to each other, and share the theme of marriage, children, and love.
1. Tidus and Yuna

"Auron?" Yuna suggested quietly as she glanced down at her son, peacefully sleeping in her arms. She squinted, thinking it over.

"Do we really want to condemn our son to the life of a grumpy, reflecting old man?" Tidus asked, chuckling. The blitzball player draped his arm over his wife's shoulder, shaking his head.

"What about Rin? He helped us out tons..." Yuna paused. "We might as well name him O'aka or Clasko, if we're talking about anybody we met..." she reconsidered. Tidus nodded again, sighing. Their son was a day old now, and very time they thought of a name, Yuna shot it down for one reason or another. Now, Tidus just watched at Yuna said new names, only to eliminate them.

"Maybe we should go for Keyakku after all," mumbled Tidus. They had only seen the man in his dying moments, but a name was a name, and Tidus was getting desperate. "Or Braska? Jecht? Bahamut, even! Fayth, Yuna, our kid's going to grow up nameless!"

Yuna shot him a brief glare. "I want him to have a good name," she said. "And we already decided against those names, because-"

"-You never even saw Keyakku, Braska was your father and you think it would be odd, Jecht was MY father so you think it would be odd, and Bahamut because you think it would be disrespectful," Tidus rolled his eyes as he recalled the reason for each one. "What about Cid?"

Yuna shook her head again. "Cid is my uncle...it would be...well..."

"Odd?"

"Exactly."

Tidus rolled his eyes. He loved Yuna dearly, but she was a bit too picky for his taste. "What about Lightning?"

"I think that Lightning would be a girl with pink hair, who's a bit of a loner, and the female version of Cloud," Yuna thought aloud. "Not our son."

Tidus looked at her, puzzled. "Who's Cloud?" Yuna stared back at him, unable to answer, for she did not know, either.

"We might as well name him Lrulupu..." muttered Tidus. "It's chocobo in Al Bhed. Or Detic. That's my name in Al Bhed! Or-"

Yuna simply glared at him. Tidus shut up quickly. "That is a good idea, however," she admitted. "We could give him an Al Bhed name."

"As long as it isn't too girly. I mean, Vidina? What was Wakka thinking?" Tidus snickered at the thought of Wakka and Lulu's very..._feminine_ young son.

"Zacht?" Yuna suggested. Tidus gave her a confused glance, cuing Yuna to explain. "Well...it's part Al Bhed, part Spiran. Your father's name in both languages."

"Yuna, the kid's going to hate us if we give him a name that's two languages combined."

"I was just _saying_!" huffed Yuna. "It's better than what you were coming up with. With the direction you're going with, we might as well have named him Caosuin, or Oajuh!"

Tidus looked exasperated. "Seymour or Yevon? Yuna, we're not that insane. Our baby won't be some psycho!"

"Yo, are you two lovebirds in there? Lu and I thought you might want some help with names, so we thought up some, ya?" Wakka's voice sounded from outside. Yuna and Tidus both began to panic. They did NOT want their kid given a female name.

"Umm...Thanks, Wakka...but...er...we want to do it ourselves, okay? Uh...more personal!" Tidus called back. Wakka didn't reply, however, they heard footsteps leading away. Tidus and Yuna sighed in relief.

The couple remained in silence for a few minutes, with both of them pondering what to call their son.

"If he were a girl, I would name her Lenne," sighed Yuna. "She and Shuyin...Tidus! That's IT! Shuyin! We can call him Shuyin!" Yuna smiled happily. Tidus smiled back at her. At that point, he would accept anything.

"Shuyin it is, then," he sighed. "Baby Shuyin, Besaid's newest citizen. Gippal will be distraught – he was _convinced_ we would name him after him."

Yuna laughed softly, but her gaze lingered on her sleeping baby. "He's so beautiful, Tidus...he looks just like you."

"Yeah...he does. He has your lips, though," he murmured softly, stroking his son's cheek. Yuna leaned forward and leaned her head on her husband's chest.

"I'm so glad the Fayth returned you to me," she whispered, tilting her head up to kiss him. Tidus closed his eyes, melting into the kiss for a moment, before breaking away to speak.

"Yeah. I am, too. Without the Fayth's mercy, Shuyin wouldn't exist," he smiled as he spoke. Yuna's eyes met him for a moment, and they shared another brief smile, before kissing once more, their son in between them.

**AU: Well, here it is. The first thing I've written in a while. XD It's gonna be a series of four short stories of various pairings, at various times. Lulu/Wakka, Rikku/Gippal, and Paine/Baralai. If you guys want, I could write more afterwards. Depends on whether this story becomes popular or not! :3**

**The next chapter will come out either sometime this week, or the next.**

**Please review, and have a lovely day 3 **


	2. Wakka and Lulu

"No, Wakka. I don't see you in that way. We're friends – nothing more. I couldn't...not after Chappu, and I just..." Lulu searched for words. She didn't want to hurt Wakka, but when he had proposed to her, she just didn't know what to say.

"But...Lu, I love you! I'm good to you! I'll be a good husband, a good father...I want to be with you, ya? I know I'm not Chappu, but..." Wakka said desperately, trying to make the mage understand.

"I'm sorry, Wakka. But getting married...It reminds me of what Tidus said to me once. We were talking on the farplane, and he said how there would be other guys...he suggested you...saying we get along great. You know what I said to him? Getting along isn't enough. Not nearly. What I mean, Wakka, is that there has to be _chemistry_, you know? We just don't have that chemistry," sighed Lulu. She placed her hand on Wakka's shoulder, giving him a small, rare smile.

Wakka felt deflated. Lulu had rejected him. After hours of wondering when, or if he should propose, Wakka was _rejected_. "I...I get it, ya?" he lied, putting a fake smile on his face. "We're still buddies, ya? It was just a suggestion. We'll go back to how it was before, ya?"

Lulu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Wakka sighed again. "We can't, can we?" Lulu closed her eyes and shook her head softly.

"We'd be friends. But it wouldn't be the same, now that I know you feel like this. It would be awkward," Lulu admitted quietly. Wakka blinked, noticing the change in tense. "So...maybe I shouldn't follow my heart. Maybe I should follow my mind. I suppose I could give you a try at marriage, Wakka. I could always grow to love you," she said, smiling. Wakka's jaw dropped, and his eyes bulged. She had _accepted_? Wakka didn't know what to think. He had proposed, been rejected, only to have his proposal accepted? He couldn't take it anymore.

Wakka fainted.

**AN: Here it is, the second chapter! :) Thank you to my lovely reviewers, RaquellaRose and babygirlalexis! Your reviews made me super happy. =^.^=**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
